


Therapy

by Longlivemystories



Series: Flight Rising [9]
Category: Flight Rising
Genre: Angst, Cum Play, Fluff, Gay, M/M, NSFW, OC, Smut, death mention, dragon - Freeform, flight rising - Freeform, violent death mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:00:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21514177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Longlivemystories/pseuds/Longlivemystories
Summary: Elspeth gets stuck babysitting an angry new member of the clan
Relationships: Elspeth/Yaakova
Series: Flight Rising [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1541671





	Therapy

The walked down the long hall was silent save for the soft thudding of his light-weight boots against the carpet. Memories flickered in his mind from a time lost, taking all his attention until movement caught his eye. The guard raised his head to see Yaakova exit the leader's office. They stopped and stared at each other for a good moment before Elspeth's usual demeanor took over and he offered a grin.

"How goes it, Yaa?" he asked, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"Fine..." the spy mumbled, turning and walking passed him without another word.

Elspeth watched him leave, pursing his lips somewhat. Yaakova was scary good at reading people and it unnerved the guard to be around him. Only Iolite knew of his past and he wanted to keep it that way. 

"Elspeth?"

The guard turned his attention towards the leader's door, which was still open. Iolite stood, looking at him patiently.

"Uh yeah, hey," Elspeth greeted with a small wave. "Did you still wanna grab lunch at the bar?"

"Oh shit, I forgot about that," the leader groaned, putting her index fingers to her temples. "I have a lot of paperwork to catch up on, sorry, El," she apologized. "Can you stop by and tell Sun I'll probably be late?"

"Yeah, no problem. Don't work yourself so hard, Iolite," Elspeth warned, grinning at the much taller woman. "You're no good to the clan wiped out."

"Yeah, yeah, mom," Iolite snorted, shaking her head. "Oh hey, could you... keep close to Yaakova?"

He blinked at that. "Me? Why?"

"I'm not sure what's up with him, but he seems pretty down about something and I think it's affecting his work," Iolite explained. "He wouldn't talk to me about it, but maybe he'll open up to you?" 

Elspeth couldn't help but laugh at that. 

"Me? What makes you think that?" he asked, stuffing his hand back in his pocket.

Iolite stared at him for a moment. "Well... er... don't mind that, just... do it, okay?"

The red dragon glanced her over. Iolite had her own secrets stashed away and the only one she ever trusted them with was her mate, Sun. Finally, the guard nodded.

"You got it, boss," he said finally, offering a thumbs up. "I'll stop by later and bring you some dinner."

"You're the best, El!" Iolite called out as she turned around and slipped back into her office, closing the door behind her. 

Elspeth stared at the door a little while longer before turning right around and leaving the city hall.

Trailing a spy wasn't the easiest task in the world. Honestly, it's one of the most impossible tasks, especially if the spy was one of the best in the world. The past week had basically been hell for Elspeth, considering all his free time was spent looking for Yaakova. Iolite had been right; Yaakova was acting differently, picking fights, not doing his job and overall being angry. One night, Elspeth was sitting at the bar, casually drinking some whiskey. Sun was recounting about the time he befriended a centaur, when he stopped midsentence.

"I'm listening, Sun," Elspeth murmured, looking up at him.

He paused, then turned around to see Yaakova standing there, looking down at the guard. Elspeth didn't miss a beat and offered a charming grin.

"What can I do you for, Yaa?" he asked, leaning back against the bar.

"Come with me," the spy said, grabbing Elspeth's hand and dragging him into the bathroom.

Although most bars had a repulsive restroom, Sunstone made sure his were clean and healthy. 

"Listen, if this is about the past week--" Elspeth started, but grunted when the shorter man shoved him against the wall.

"It is," Yaakova snapped. "You're following me every where..."

"I am... I was... I just uh I've been worried about you," Elspeth said, rubbing the back of his head. "You're a good guy and you've just seemed down lately..."

No need to pull Iolite into this, too. The guard smiled down at Yaakova, hoping he'd believe him and let it go. The spy squinted at him, before reaching up and pulling down his face mask. Elspeth paused at that; he hadn't seen the spy's lower face before and was a little surprised to see the scarring around the lips. He was about to say something, when suddenly Yaakova pressed his lips into the guard's. Elspeth's body tensed and he automatically brought his hands up to Yaakova's arms. Finally he had the sense to push Yaakova away, but only a little bit.

"What are you doin', darlin'?" the guard all but whispered.

"Don't you want me?"

Elspeth's mind was racing with how the spy possibly made this sort of connection. It's not like the guard would have been against it, but that definitely wasn't his intention. He leaned in a little towards the other man, hands sliding down his arms. Suddenly, their positions were switched and Elspeth was pinning Yaakova to the wall.

"You sure you're up for this?" he inquired, voice low, shoving his leg between Yaakova's legs to spread them.

The spy's expression gave nothing away, but he could see the spy's chest moving a little faster than normal. He could tell there was some hesitation, but considering all the aggression Yaakova had been showing recently, Elspeth knew he needed a wake up call. 

Elspeth slid his hand up Yaakova's shirt and kissed the shorter man, pressing him up against the wall further. The spy let out a muffled noise against the guard's lips when Elspeth lightly pressed his nipple between two fingers, grinding his thigh against Yaakova's crotch. The guard leaned down, nipping at Yaakova's neck, free hand palming the spy's cock through his tight pants. Shaking hands found their way to Elspeth's shoulder, breath heavy and uneven. He was definitely hard, but Elspeth had to wonder when Yaakova was going to call it off.

Right when Elspeth unzipped the spy's pants, Yaakova pushed him away. Elspeth willingly took a step back, not wanting to crowd him. Yaakova was shaking, looking quite scared.

"Yaa..." Elspeth said softly, tilting his head a little.

"My mom died..." he rasped, body slumping to the floor.

From what little Elspeth knew about his companion, he was very close to his mother. He'd mentioned during a stake out they had done together one night that she sacrificed everything for her only to be killed by slavers trying to kidnap her and kill him while he was a child. This was apparently at least two decades ago.

"Yeah..." Elspeth murmured, carefully moving closer to sit next to him, leaning against the wall. "You told me about it."

"I just... I just shut it out for so long and... I watched a naga die protecting her child from Ren the other day and I... I can't believe..." 

The spy pulled his knees up, burying his face in them. Elspeth watched him for a moment, before moving a little closer to put his arm around Yaakova and pull him closer. The spy didn't move or respond for quite some time and Elspeth suddenly found it interesting no one had knocked on the door this entire time.

"I... lost my mom, too," Elspeth said finally, settling his head back against the wall. "When I was little. I don't really remember, but my dad reminded me every chance he had about what happened."

"What... happened?" Yaakova spoke quietly.

"Well, it was just us three... my dad got sick and so my mom had to be the one to find food in the middle of winter... My dad found her about a week later uh... well... dead," he mumbled, closing his eyes. "It was brutal. Dad blamed me..."

"H-How was it your fault?" Yaakova asked, lifting his head just enough to peek out at him.

"It wasn't," he snorted. "It was no one's fault. I learned later she probably had died from exposure and animals needed to eat... It just happened..."

"Oh... I bet your dad blames himself," Yaakova mumbled.

"My dad is the kind of guy to blame everyone save himself," the guard laughed, rubbing the spy's shoulder.

They sat there in silence for a little while longer before Yaakova settled into Elspeth's embrace, resting his head on Elspeth's shoulder.

"I'm sorry..." Yaakova mumbled.

"It's okay, darlin'. You might wanna apologize to Iolite, though," Elspeth chuckled, looking down at him. "She's been awful worried about you."

"Oh..." the spy sighed. "You were just following her orders."

Elspeth quirked an eyebrow at him. "You don't think I was worried about you, too?"

Yaakova looked up at him, blinking big blue eyes. The guard could feel the heat practically radiating from Yaakova's cheeks and he just smiled at him.

"Can we... still..." he trailed off, the spy awkwardly looking to the side.

Elspeth didn't understand his meaning for a moment until he saw Yaakova adjusting his pants uncomfortably.

"All you had to do was ask," Elspeth responded, causing the spy to look back up at him.

Elspeth locked lips with him immediately and carefully laid him down, settling between Yaakova's legs. The guard admittedly had his second thoughts about having sex on a bathroom floor, but he knew Sunstone kept this place pretty clean. 

The guard rubbed his tip against Yaakova's hole, glancing up just to relish the heated, heavy-lidded look on the spy's face. He kept eye contact as he slowly pushed himself in, letting out a low groan of pleasure. Yaakova let out a muffled moan against his hand, trying to keep himself quiet since they were still in public. Elspeth had taken off his coat and shirt to create more of a cushion and raise Yaakova's ass. Large hands gripped the spy's hips, keeping him in place as he picked up speed.

The spy shuddered as Elspeth bottomed out each time, hitting his G-spot almost every time. Yaakova's free hand didn't know where to go, so it just gripped his own thigh tightly, fingernails leaving marks in the skin. The guard leaned in, hovering over him so he could grab Yaakova's hand and hold it over his head, pinned to the floor. 

Elspeth noticed precum already dripping out of Yaakova's cock to slick his slim belly, cock bouncing somewhat against him as the guard thrust into him.

"You feel so good, darlin'," Elspeth growled lowly, rocking against him mercilessly.

Yaakova clamped his hand more tightly over his mouth, eyebrows furrowed up as he moaned in response.

"Your cock is twitching just for me... cum for me, darlin'," Elspeth murmured, sitting up to get a better angle at which to thrust.

Yaakova used his now free hand to stroke himself into his orgasm, body shaking as he covered his chest and belly. Elspeth followed suit shortly after, pulling out just in time to cover Yaakova's belly even more. The guard huffed quietly, sitting back on his heels to recover.

"I've never seen so much..." Yaakova mumbled, lightly putting his hand through the mixed liquids, a string connecting his hand to his belly as he lifted it up.

Elspeth laughed, leaning in and playfully licking the spy's fingers. "Guess I should clean you up before we head back out, hm?"


End file.
